


The Brand

by misslonelyhearts



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Corvo, Dishonored - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslonelyhearts/pseuds/misslonelyhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was a bit of smut inspired by tumblr user urdnotkassa's headcanon that Corvo kisses his brand (like people who cross themselves) every time he makes it out of a tough scrape. and that the Outsider finds it interesting, kissing it too after a while.</p></blockquote>





	The Brand

He sinks well past his chin, water in the tub hot and soft as silk.  No scum or krust. No frothy swell of bullets slowing beside his shoulders as he swims toward some escape he can’t see, until it reaches out for him.    

It’s just quiet, warm, and Corvo remembers to draw the back of his hand across his lips, kissing the mark, before his silent prayer follows him down under the surface.

For a moment he’s just a man in a tub, every creak from the pub muffled as his eyes close. And when they close . . .when they close, the water turns cold as the deep shelf beyond the breakers in the bay, and the water is a pair of hands too solid to belong to a ghost.

“You didn’t kill the fish,” says the voice, not exactly within his head, and not entirely without. Always curious.

“No.”

“They’d have bitten you until the canal turned red.”

He’d seen enough of the stuff, blood blooming under Dunwall’s green rivers, hiding what was bloated and yet remained.  Yes, they’d tasted his flesh.  Corvo can feel the tight semi-circles, hardening to scars over his forearms where the fish had lashed out. A quiet swarm of razors and slick fins. 

Still, he’d pulled his way through the sludge, and they’d let him after a while.

“Is the water itself evil that fills your lungs to drown you?” He asks, hungry and bone-tired, blood humming despite it all.

The voice from elsewhere dips dark, the hands no longer disembodied but hot and real on his ribs, circling, dragging their palms down to cup him. Making his teeth snap together.

“Your perspective is . . .surprising,” the Outsider responds, and it’s the same as opening the right doors, slipping buttons from their holes.  Corvo’s skin prickles, cock stiff, and though he’s floating he’s also pinned by phantom weight and the ever-present thud of a heart.  Not always his own.

He swallows his groan, and finds a sigh for an answer feathering over his ear.

There are no fancy worlds any more, and whether it’s a lavish estate, rotting in false light, or the slimy breach of water between the city and the sea . . .he is still a foreign body. An outside entity.

Who would fault the creatures that employ their very nature in self-defense?

“I suppose it would be,” he says to the cool kiss of brine swirling a moment before he’s taken in hand.

Such hands. 

They roll him, tease out the darkest of bruises he’s earned, test him like a wet finger to the wind, until he gasps for more air, more water, more touch.  The vivid, unmistakable heat of the Outsider’s mouth taking him deep, surprising as the hum before a lightning strike, hitting him from cock-head to belly.

He arches into it, thighs and groin, muscle against water, against hand and tongue in a place that isn’t a place, and yet he belongs. This is the final word on the matter of killing, for the night.

Corvo knows when he’s gone, after an amused press of lips on the mark of his hand once he’s spent, shivering less because of the bathwater gone cold than for the taste of salt, bitter and perfect as pearls in the back of his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bit of smut inspired by tumblr user urdnotkassa's headcanon that Corvo kisses his brand (like people who cross themselves) every time he makes it out of a tough scrape. and that the Outsider finds it interesting, kissing it too after a while.


End file.
